


X-Men: A Psychic Connection & other stream stories

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [4]
Category: Bleach, Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cowgirl Position, Double Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Kissing, Loving Sex, Multi, Pool Sex, Romantic Fluff, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: April's stream set. Fewer prompts but longer stories. Shepard and Samara go for a swim, the Courier convinces Raul he's not to old for love, Jean Grey gets horny, and Orihime and Ichigo finally go all the way.
Series: Stream Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	X-Men: A Psychic Connection & other stream stories

**Author's Note:**

> Story prompts are in italics before the story itself. the X-Men story is several prompts combined.

_Shepard and Samara swim together naked in a private, infinity pool atop a skyscraper on Ilium. Moving to the shallows, Samara sits atop Shepards lap, fiercely fucking her herself to multiple orgasms, bouncing atop his cock. The two of them exchanging loving words and deep, passionate kisses throughout. Creampie finish._   
  
  
The glittering Illium skyline seemed so close Shepard could have reached out and touched it. An illusion only amplified by the shimmering surface of the infinity pool. Turning from the view, he looked at the reason he’d rented this outrageously expensive apartment for the weekend. Samara floated a few meters away, naed and relaxed in a way he’d never seen before. Her eyes were closed, just letting the water carry her where it would. Even like that, even relaxed and at peace, Shepard could see the warrior beneath that calm exterior. That warrior was the woman he’d come to know, the woman he’d come to desire, and finding out she desired him back had been one of the greatest moments of a very dark year.    
  
Taking one last look at the skyline, he ducked his head under the water and kicked off in her direction. His aim hadn’t been perfect, and he surfaced closer to her than he’d expected, his shoulder clipping her hip on the way up. He’d intended to surprise her with a kiss, but that brief contact was all the warning she’d needed to twist lithely in the water and by the time he’d blinked his eyes open, she’d already turned to face him, slipping inside his guard. Shepard grinned. “Damn, I thought I’d had you that time.”   
  
“Oh but you do have me, Shepard.” Samara purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She propelled them both back towards the shallow steps lining one entire side of the pool until she could push Shepard down on them. Arms still wrapped around his neck, she shifted her hips until she was sitting on his lap. They could both feel his erection grinding against the inside of her leg, and she broke the kiss long enough to flash him one of her rare smiles. “Let me prove it to you.”   
  
Another shift of her hips lined her up, and Shepard gasped as the tip of his cock pushed between her fold. Samara gave him a moment, letting the anticipation build, then sank lower, taking him deep in a single long thrust. His hands came up to her face, cupping it as he kissed her. She felt incredible around him. He wanted to just lose himself in that feeling, drown in the pleasure. She didn’t give him that chance. Samara had told Shepard about her past as a wild maiden, but he’d never really believed it. No it wasn’t even up for discussion. Samara went from zero to 100kph in a moment, bouncing up and slamming back down on his cock with reckless haste. That swell of soft pleasure changed, becoming a thundering wave of sensation that threatened to sweep Shepard under entirely. He tried to resist it, tried to match his thrusts to hers, assert some of his own will on the situation. He failed. Samara was clearly the one leading this, and as she shuddered in the grip of climax, he stopped trying to fight it. She clearly knew what she was about.    
“Goddess.” She gasped, breaking the kiss. “Shepard, I’ve missed this. By the stars your cock feels good.”   
  
“You feel incredible, Samara.” He said, meaning every word of it. Climax had just made her pussy tighter, slick walls gripping him with desperate hunger. Hunger that translated into her kisses a moment later when she brought her lips back to his. Their tongues swirled, restraint going out the window as the heat of their bodies drove each other onward. Samara’s frenetic bouncing shifted into a rolling grind that kept more of his cock inside her. His hands traveled down her back, fingers tracing strong lines of hard muscle until they gave way to the soft curve of her ass. He squeezed, urging her to go faster, take him deeper. This time she did listen, grinding faster. Breaking the kiss, she leaned away from him, keeping her balance with a hand on his shoulder. Her entire body was part of her movement now, the rolls starting in her hips and traveling up to her chest, making her breasts bounce with each thrust.    
  
Leaning forward Shepard took one of those breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking her nipple as he tried to keep his own pleasure at bay. The eager tug of her pussy along his cock was sending overlapping waves of pleasure up through his entire body, building towards a release he knew couldn’t be far off now. He did everything he could to postpone it though, lost in the pleasure, not wanting it to end. But just like he couldn’t impose his own pace on her, he couldn’t stop this either, it was just too overwhelming. He felt his defenses crumbling, felt about to burst, and he pulled his mouth from her nipple just in time to kiss her as he came. Heat flooded her pussy. Samara moaned into his kiss, pressing herself to him as the heat of his cum set her off, both of them caught in the throes of pleasure bigger than either of them. The pleasure receded by degrees, the slowly sloshing water seeming to carry bits of it away with it. They broke their kiss, Samara leaning her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath.    
  
Her hips didn’t stop moving though. Tonight was far from over.    
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_F!Courier named Diana x Raul. Raul thinks he’s too old for love and definitely too old for Diana, but Diana shows him otherwise. Sweet love-making and a lot of flattery towards Raul from Diana, especially about how big his cock is._   
  
  
Raul had been alive for what he always described as “too long”. He wasn’t eager to die or anything, just tired. He’d been through so much, seen so much that he hardly felt any connection with the rest of the people in the Mojave. Diana disagreed. She didn’t think he was too old, too broken, or too rough for life. He just needed to be shown that. And she was gonna do that right now. Their room at the Dino Dee-lite motel in Novac reminded Raul of himself: old, run down, not much to look at. It reminded Diana of him too, full of potential. Closing the door behind herself, she wasted no time stripping out of her filthy duster, tossing the leather coat off to one side and unbuckling the armor beneath it. When she didn’t stop at the armor though, tossing her shirt on top of the grown pile and reaching for her belt buckle, Raul put his hands up with a resigned sigh. “Diana, we’ve talked about this. I’m too old for you.”   
  
Without stopping, Diana gave him a level look, small fires smouldering the back of her eyes. “And I told you, I don’t care how old you are. We’ve been through a lot Raul. I need this,” her eyes flicked down to the noticeable bulge in his coverall’s pants, “and it looks like you do too.”   
  
“That’s not---” He started to protest, but she cut him off by stepping forward and kissing him. Her pants fell away with the step, and he found himself hyper aware of that fact as she grabbed his hands, slapping them down on her own ass with confidence. Still kissing him, she stepped forward, forcing him to take a step back. She did it again. And again. And again until something caught the back of his legs and he started to fall. The courier caught him, twisting in a variation on a move she’d learned from an NCR Ranger, and managing to arrange things so that he landed on top of her on the bed. The kiss broke during their fall, and Raul found himself looking down at a mostly naked Diana. Her smile was ray of sunshine, so bright and eager that it almost made him flinch away from her. He didn’t. That light caught something deep inside him, sparking something he hadn’t thought he could feel any more.    
  
That spark grew as Diana reached up and slowly began to unzip his jumpsuit to reveal the scared, blighted skin beneath. He almost recoiled again then, but she stopped him with a kiss. Not on the lips, but on his ruined chest. Her lips were hot, almost scalding, but somehow, that heat soothed him. Spreading out until it found the spark, stoking it into a low kindle. She kept undressing him, sliding the jumpsuit down off his shoulders, pushing it further,revealing his back, then his hips, and finally, his dick. It wasn’t hard to find, rock hard and quivering with anticipation he hadn’t yet let himself truly feel. Diana was feeling it though, and as she used her legs to kick away the last of his jumpsuit, her hands found their way to his cock. Hands. Both of them.    
  
“Fuck, Rual, you’re huge.” Her breath caught a bit as she stroked his shaft. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding something this beautiful from me.”   
  
“I… Diana…”    
  
“Shut up. You’re not getting away from me anymore. I want this. I want you. And I’m getting the feeling you want it too.” One hand left his cock, tugging her panties to one side and pressing his head against her slick opening, demonstrating her sincerity. Suddenly sounding unsure she asked. “Well, do you?”   
  
“Yes.” The word came out hoarse, cut Raul realized he meant it. He did want this. He wanted her. God, did he want her. That low kindle exploded, swelling into a fire that burned away anything but the beautiful young woman laying exposed beneath him. That fire coursed through him, filling him with a smouldering energy that desperately needed an outlet. It found one in Diana. In a single thrust he pushed himself deep inside her, the heat of her sex mixed with his own need, deepening it, making it more complex, more complete. She gasped as he entered her, an exhalation of mingled surprise, delight, and hunger that blew warm air across his face.   
  
“Fuck…” she moaned, “yes…”   
  
He agreed with the sentiment. His hips started to move almost on their own, rocking back and forth in a restrained rhythm, letting them get to know each other’s bodies. Her hands were on his chest now, fingers tracing tingling lines of sensation across his skin. Her breath came faster and more eagerly with each thrust, and his own increased to match it. He stepped up his thrusts by slow degrees, feeling her out, finding their rhythm. Each stroke was bliss, each withdrawal sweet relief. It had been so long since he’d felt this, so long since he’d let himself give in to desire that he felt like he was going to explode with the need to get it out. Pleasure overwhelmed him, swelling up from his cock, radiating out from her tracing fingers, and shooting through him from the blistering blistering kiss she craned her neck up to give him. Her head fell back a moment later, eyes smouldering with completely unabashed hunger. “Faster. Don’t hold back. Give me all your amazing cock. I want to feel it filling me, taking me. God, I want to feel all of it.”   
  
That permission was the last thing he’d needed, the last key that unlocked the final bar to him giving in. Her words released that lock, letting it fall free and Raul surged forward, giving her what she asked for. His thrusts accelerated until he was pumping away with everything he had, holding back nothing. They were both gasping now, both moaning, panting, screaming. Their voices mingled, meaningless words of praise and adoration becoming the anthem of their thundering pleasure. Together they raced towards the edge, scrambling, sprinting, screaming towards release. All Raul could think of now was her, all he could see was her face, her heaving breasts, her hair. All he could feel was the tight grip of her pussy on his cock, hungry for him in a way he’d completely forgotten a woman could be. And he was hungry for her, desperate now for release. His wish was granted a moment later. Pleasure crested, granting him a brief moment of warning before crashing down and sending him spiraling into climax. The inferno went out with that climax, pumping into her carried on a way of his cum. He felt drained, used up, and completely alive for the first time in he didn’t know how long.    
  
Gasping he collapsed next to Diana, breath gone, energy drained. His entire body tingled, sensitive and raw. For a few moments that was all he could feel, his brain trying to reset after the roller coaster of emotion. The first thing he noticed as he came back to himself was Diana. She’d snuggled up against his chest. He shifted until he could look at her, only to find her looking back at him, grinning. “That was incredible. I told you you weren’t too old.” She grabbed one of his arms, wrapping it over around herself. “Now get some rest. I’m gonna want to go again soon.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_A horny Jean Grey sneaks out of the X-mansion to visit Gambit for some sexual relief and discovers Storm has already beaten her there for the same reason. Gambit pulls a gleeful Jean into the mix, stripping and expertly fingering the ladies to gushing orgasm as they stand together exchanging deep, lustful kisses. Carnally incensed even further by Gambit's talented touch, Jean and Storm push him onto a sofa and proceed to hungrily suck and stroke his dick. Both women amazed and delighted by the massive size and girth of his cock. End with ladies begging for and receiving massive facials, before gleefully exchanging further mutually arousing kisses._  
  
Horny and frustrated, Jean rolled out of bed. She was too keyed up to sleep, and the damn batteries in her vibrator had died thirty seconds after she turned it on. Friggin typical really. Here she was in a mansion full of advanced, even alien technologies, and she couldn’t get off because of two AA batteries. She’d just been considering trying to use her powers to get the job done, just starting to reach out with her mind, when something else caught her attention. A flush of pure lust so strong that shone like a beacon in her mind’s eye. Maybe it was just that she was so horny herself, she didn’t usually eavesdrop on her teammates like this, but that lust had called to her.  
  
Pulling her robe off it’s hook by the door, she followed it’s call down the hall, until she was standing outside the culprit’s door. It was Gambit’s room. Of course it was Gambit’s room. That man hit on everyone. As far as he was concerned, he was sex personified. Jean briefly considered turning aside, returning to her room and just forcing herself asleep. Instead, she reached out and grabbed the door handle. Screw it, she could use some personified sex right now. Taking a moment to adjust the bathrobe so it showed off a flash of skin down the middle, she turned the handle. The door wasn’t locked, and the handle turned easily. Jean pushed it open, and stood gaping at what she found inside.  
  
Gambit sat on his bed, and Storm sat on his lap. Gambit had one hand on Storm’s ass, the other sipped up under the light blue camisole that in addition to a thong were the only pieces of clothing she was wearing. Both of them turned as the door opened, and it was immediately obvious she interrupted them mid kiss. Well, that would explain why their lust had been so overwhelming. Now that Jean was actually in the room with them she could practically see the emotion radiating off them in waves. Jean put a hand to her chest, suddenly feeling very awkward and foolish. Of course there would have been two of them. She should have put it together.  
  
“I-I’m sorry.” She stammered, turning to leave. “I didn’t realize. I’ll just…”  
  
“What’s the rush, _chère_?” Gambit drawled, eyes roaming over the opening in her robe. “Is there something we can help you with?”  
  
Storm also gave her the once over, eyes hooded, her smile speculative, and Jean realized something. She could still feel their lust, god could she feel their lust, but that was all she felt. There wasn’t any of the embarrassment she’d have expected them to feel at being interrupted. They didn’t mind that she’d walked in on them. In fact. A sudden image flashed across her mind, her and Storm on their knees as Gambit stood over them stroking his cock off across their faces. The image was so clear that it took her a second to realize it was just a fantasy, such a strong flash that she’d picked it out of Gambit’s mind without even meaning to. Heat blossomed across her cheeks, and down between her legs. She had come here to get laid…  
  
“Actually,” she said, stepping fully into the room and letting the door close behind her, “there is something I could use a hand with.” She let the robe fall completely open. “Do you two have room for a third?”  
  
“I think we could find a use for you.” Storm said, her voice lazily confident. She slipped off Gambit’s lap, extending a hand to Jean, who took it, letting Storm pull her in for a kiss. There was more passion in the kiss than Jean had expected. She found herself melting into the kiss, pressing herself more fully against Storm. Hands, she wasn’t sure whose, pulled the robe off her shoulders, leaving her totally bare. Those same hands began to roam over her body, exploring her curves with the same mix of curiosity and hunger that was propelling her own hands to slide along Storm’s back to clutch at her ass.  
  
This was so much more than Jean had been expecting, several steps beyond the casual sex with a teammate she’d meant to indulge in. Now it wasn’t just one teammate, but two, and her first threesome on top of that. She probably should have been nervous. She wasn’t. Instead she felt a wild excitement blossom in her chest, an eagerness to indulge that had her opening her mouth to run her tongue over Storm’s lips. The other woman replied in kind, swirling her tongue along Jean’s. For a moment they lost themselves in the kiss.  
  
Then a new presence pushed itself into their union. Gambit wrapped an arm around Jean’s hip, gently turning her away from Storm and into a kiss with him. Storm didn’t stop kissing, just shifting her target, planting a line of soft heat down Jean’s neck as Gambit’s tongue dragged Jean further into her wild excitement. After a moment he broke the kiss, leaving Jean with her mouth hanging slightly open in frustrated passion as he kissed Storm in turn. Fresh sensation rippled down her back as he did though, and a moment later her lips spread wider as a moan pushed its way out of her. He’d just run his hand down over her ass and was slowly pumping a finger in and out of her dripping pussy. And she was dripping she realized, feeling the cooling lines of wet heat trickling down her inner thigh. Her moan was matched a moment later by Storm’s as Gambit broke the kiss.   
  
“Why don’t you keep each other entertained while I do my duty as host and make sure you’re both having a good time.” His words came out in his usual confident tone, tinged with just a hint of a mocking laugh. It was a bit cheesy, but as he slipped a second finger into her needy cunt, Jean didn’t give a damn. Let him have his fun. Those fingers were doing everything her vibrator hadn’t been able to, and she’d put up with a lot worse before giving that relief up now. Storm apparently shared her opinion because she tugged Jean back into another kiss as he really started to work. Pleasure washed up from between her legs, finally appeasing her body’s incessant demand to be satisfied. As that demand faded though, a new one replaced it, deeper, less incessant. This wasn’t her body trying to scratch an itch, this was her losing herself in the lust of the night, in the sort warmth of Storm’s body against hers, in the sweet taste of her kisses, and in the churning pleasure of Gambit’s fingers inside her.   
  
Jean’s hands left Storm’s back, moving with a sudden desperate haste, pulling and tugging at Storm’s shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it aside. She had to break the kiss to get it off, but the second it was clear she pushed forward again, mouth hungry for Storm’s. Her hands were on the other woman’s chest now, cupping her heavy breasts, squeezing them. “Fuck,” she moaned between kisses, “your tits are amazing, Ororo.”  
  
“Thank you,” Storm panted, “yours are great too.”  
  
“I think you’re both stunning, _mon_ _chères._ ” Gambit added, kissing their necks. “You’re pussies are so tight and wet as well. I think they like me. They’re pulling my fingers in all on their own.”  
  
He might be right. Jean could feel every little movement of his fingers, and every single one of them exquisite. A twitch or curle of his finger would send ripples of silver pleasure shooting through her light lightening, sharp points of sensation against the general waves of pleasure rolling through her. It was too much for her to handle. With a groan, Jean came, her body releasing the tension of that building pleasure in a protracted shuddering burst that left her legs shaking and sent cum gushing over Gambit’s fingers. Apparently that wasn’t the only thing that got sent out either. Her powers blasted her pleasure into the minds of her partners, and Storm’s lips left hers as her own climax overcame her with almost identical effects. Gambit weathered the psychic blast a little better. He hadn’t been being finger fucked, but she could still feel his cock quiver where it pressed into her leg through his pajama bottoms.   
  
That quiver reminded her that it was there, and in the glowing aftermath of that orgasm, Jean found herself very interested in that cock. It was time, she decided, to give something back. A twist of her hips broke the kiss with Storm and pushed her more fully into Gambit. Her hand dropped to cup his cock through the pants and she gasped as she felt it’s outline. Lifting her hand she started struggling with the ties of his pants, a little surprised to find it still tied tight. Another hand landed on hers, and Storm brushed her fingers out of the way, making short work of the knot that had been giving Jean so much trouble. Together they tugged his pants down, and their intakes of breath were almost identical as they finally got a look at what they were dealing with.   
  
“It’s huge.” Jean breathed, eyeing his cock with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.  
  
“It’s magnificent.” Storm agreed, squatting down to get a closer look. “I wonder…” Her voice trailed off as she moved closer and kissed it. Jean watched a small ripple run down Storm’s back as her lips came into contact with the bobbing rod.  
  
She slid down on the other side of it and got a grip on his base. Her first kiss told her just how hard he was, and that fact sent the same shivers through her that she’d seen in Storm. She kissed it again, and again, letting her tongue slip out to run along the shaft. “Good thing there are two of us, Ororo,” she said between kisses, “I don’t think I could have handled this thing all by myself.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, darlin.” Gambit said, grinning down at them both. “I’m sure you’d have handled me beautifully by yourself. But I’m certainly not going to complain if you two-”  
  
His words were cut off in a gasp as Jean sucked the bulbous head of his cock into her mouth. It was almost too big to fit, filling her mouth more than any other cock she’d ever had. This was a challenge. She liked challenges. Going slowly, Jean started to bob her head, giving herself plenty of time to get used to the way his cock dominated her mouth with every movement. Not to be left out, Storm slid her kisses lower, kissing down his shaft ahead of Jean’s lips before traveling ever further down to suck on his balls. Gambit’s breaths started coming faster, and his suave air cracked a bit as he moaned their names, legs going a little weak. Jean noticed pulling her mouth of his cock long enough to guide him into sitting on the edge of the bed. “You sit right there while we play with this monster cock of yours.”  
  
While she was talking, Storm took her place on his cock, taking it deeper than Jean had in three quick bobs. That filled Jean with a surprising amount of competitive jealousy. She pressed in close, showing kisses along his shaft and base. Then she yelped as Storm reached out and dragged her up the tip so she could pass his cock over in a sloppy kiss around his head. Just like that the jealousy vanished. There was more than enough cock for them to share afterall. A sudden idea hit Jean a few bobs in and she passed his cock back to Storm as she reached out with her mind. Gambit’s lust was a brilliant torch burning in his mind, and it only took her a second to delve into that lust, find the physical pleasure their mouths were lavishing upon him. That pleasure staggered her for a moment, flooding through her and making fresh heat blossom in her pussy. Getting a handle on that pleasure she focused for another moment until she could share it with Storm as well.   
  
She saw the moment Storm realized what she’d done, and the other woman’s fierce smile contained the same kind of primal energy Jean felt in her own breast. Armed with the new feedback they set to work giving Gambit the most mind blowing blowjob of his life. And with her mind tapped into his, Jean was sure that wasn’t hyperbole. They worked together, worshiping that massive cock, adjusting their technique and position to ensure a constant overwhelming flood of pleasure. Every moment sent pleasure surging through Gambit, and by extension them as well. Jean was certain there had to be a growing stain in the carpet between her legs by now, and she desperately wanted to finger herself more and more with each passing moment. The pleasure she was relaying from his mind was purely mental, and while it threatened to overwhelm her, it lacked the physical component to push it over the edge. Jean knew that if she gave in, if she touched herself at all, she’d come in seconds. So she held off, focusing everything on his cock and riding the knife edge of that frozen climax for as long as she could.   
  
Then his sense suddenly changed, the surging pleasure cresting, little tremors warning of the impending eruption. Jean scrambled back from him, pulling her mouth off his cock to moan. “Do it. Shoot your cum all over us. God, I want it.”  
  
Next to her, Storm did the same thing Jean was doing, spreading her legs and finally letting a hand shoot down between her legs, fingers rubbing desperately at her clit as she too begged for his cum. “Cum for us, Remy. I wanna feel it splashing all over my face as I fucking cum. Do it now!” Her voice cracked on the last word, breaking as her fingers shattered the frozen time quality of her own looming orgasm.  
  
Jean was only a moment behind her. A moment was enough. Groaning and growling, Gambit barely had to touch his cock to set himself off. His hand did more aiming than it did stroking as cum spewed from his cock, thick robey bands spraying out across both women. Jean had actually plunged two fingers into her cunt, worked them as fast she could. A few errant bead of his spraying cum landed in her open fingers she pulled them out, splashing against her entrace a moment later as she continued to finger fuck her way through her own climax. Most of the cum went where he aimed it though, painting pearly lines over both kneeling women’s faces and breasts until they fairly glistened.   
  
That could have been the end of it, all three of them coming down from thundering orgasms that should have left them weak and shuddering. It wasn’t. Jean had still been in his head when he’d cum, and she’d broadcasted it to Storm along with her own. She hadn’t meant to, hadn’t even realized she’d been doing it, but that didn’t matter now. What did matter was that she’d gotten to experience three simultaneous orgasms as though they were all hers, and she was completely hooked. Turning to Storm, still dripping with Gambit’s cum, she reached out and tugged the other woman into a fierce, sloppy kiss. Tonight wasn’t nearly over.  
  
  


* * *

  
_  
Orihime’s and Ichigo’s first time together after they admit their feelings to one another. Sweet and loving sex between two flustered virgins. Orihime wants to feel every inch of Ichigo, so he goes without a condom and finishes with a creampie._   
  
  
“A-are you sure you wanna do this?”    
  
It was maybe the fifth time Ichigo had asked that. Orihime nodded, her smile equal parts embarrassment and excitement as he lay atop her. He nodded back, the confidence in his smile not reaching his eyes. “Okay then, here… here I go.” He pushed forward, hips moving in a jerky thrust.   
  
“Ow!”    
  
“Shit, what did I do?”   
  
“Nothing, it’s fine. It was just the inside of my leg. Try it again.”   
  
“Okay. Um… there we go.” This time Ichigo’s thrust was slower, and his questing head actually found it’s target, spreading her lips and pushing inside her. They both gasped as that first inch entered, overwhelmed by the reality that they were really doing this.   
  
It had been a few weeks since Ichigo had finally admitted his feelings for her. A few weeks since she’d accepted his offer of a date. They had been a good few weeks. Free of Hollow attacks, crazy death gods, or any of the other whacky events that seemed to keep interrupting their lives. They’d gone on a few dates. They’d kissed. They’d fooled around a little. Until they found themselves here, all alone in her house on her birthday night. It had been her idea to do it now, her idea to finally take that last step as a couple and get fully intimate.    
  
So here they were, laying in Orihime’s bed, with Ichigo’s cock an inch inside of her.    
  
“Wow.” He gasped. “This feels incredible. Can I go a little deeper.”   
  
“Yeah,” she said, clutching her hands to her breast, “yeah you can go deeper.”   
  
Ichigo took it slow, moving with a hesitance totally at odds with his usual brash, solve everything by hitting it harder approach. His arms were locked totally straight on either side of her head, keeping his chest entirely off of her, only his hips moving as he started to thrust back and forth. Even going slowly it felt overwhelming. Her pussy clutched at his cock in a way he’d never imagined, totally different from the way his hand felt. Different even from the way her mouth had felt when she’d given him a blowjob on their last date. Every nerve in his body screamed at him, overwhelming him with conflicting demands. Go faster. Go Slower. Stay inside longer. Don’t stay inside. He struggled through the flood of sensation, trying to just focus on her.   
  
Orihime moaned as his cock slid along her pussy. Each thrust came a little more confidently, a little more smoothly, and she was starting to get into the rhythm of it. His cock felt so much more than his fingers had, pushing deeper, filling more of her pussy. It was kinda like her dildo, kinda but also not at all. His cock was warm, it twitched and flexed, it was alive. Each stroke brought a flood of new sensations with it, pleasure washing through her. Slowly she started to rock her hips, matching his rhythm, letting her body do what came naturally. For a few moments they were in sync, hips moving together, and it felt incredible. Then Ichigo shifted the wrong way, and she yelped as his cock sank deeper than ever before, reaching parts of her she’d never had touched before.    
  
He froze at her yelp, then scrambled to pull out. “I’m sorry, what did I do? Are you okay? Do you need something. Should I stop? I could…”   
  
“No, it was good. Just more than I expected. I liked it. You can put it back in.”   
  
“Oh, okay.” It took him a couple tries to find the right angle again, but when he did, she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo started to thrust again, ramping up towards his previous pace. She rocked him, finding their rhythm again. His cock felt incredible, but the rest of her felt exposed, naked, as dumb as that sounded.   
  
“Do you think you could, um, grab my boob or something.” She asked, her voice faltering.   
  
“Uh, yeah, okay, um, hold on.” He paused his thrusts to try to find a way to support himself on one arm so he could awkwardly grab her boob, squeezing it as he started thrusting again. “Like this?”   
  
It wasn’t what she’d been imagining, but it was better. “Yeah. That’s good. You feel really good.”   
  
“You do too. Really incredible. I can’t believe we’re finally -” That was as far as Ichigo got before the pleasure building up inside him overflowed in a sudden rush and with a gasp he came inside of her. Orihime had said she wanted to feel all of him, had told him not to wear a condom or anything. Now she let out a startled breath as his cum spurted into her unexpectedly, a rush of heat that squished around his cock as he scrambled to pull out. It had happened so suddenly that neither of them were expecting it. Her legs snapped up on reflex, wrapping around his retreating hips and pulled him back into her. Her pussy felt full in a way she’d never experienced, and she wasn’t ready to give that feeling up yet.    
  
For a few moments they just lay there, Ichigo awkwardly holding onto one boob while he supported himself on the other arm, Orihime’s legs wrapped around his waist with fevered energy. Both of them were panting like they'd just run a marathon or fought an army of hollows.    
  
Ichigo broke the silence. “That was…”   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“I mean…”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Do you wanna do it again?”   
  
Orihime smiled. “Yeah.”


End file.
